A light emitting diode as an example of the aforesaid light emitting device has a flat-plate like package with a light emitting element mounted thereon, and a cylindrical reflecting case as a reflector mounted on the package. The reflecting case is intended to collect light emitted from the light emitting element and spread sidewards and guide the same forward. Specifically, the reflecting case surrounds the periphery of the light emitting element so as to be able to collect light spread out from the light emitting device and guide forward the same to a given position. In order to be able to emit more light from a light reflecting surface of the reflecting case forward of the light emitting diode, a light reflecting surface (inner side surface) of the reflecting case is coated with metal having a high reflectance ratio, such as Ni, gold, palladium or silver by electrolytic plating coating or electroless plating coating (e.g., cf. Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-5091 (cf. FIGS. 1 and 2)
However, when the light emitting diode having the above structure is used in severe temperature environmental conditions, a plated metal may be peeled off from the inner side surface of a ceramic frame due to the difference in coefficient of expansion or the like, and thus may become defective.
In consideration of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting apparatus that has excellent reliability and is capable of emitting high power light.